


Heal Me

by ornithia



Series: In the medical records [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes more than healing to be a good doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

 

"... hmph. _Ready,_ Breakdown?"

So it was with great apprehension that Knock Out mulled over all the possible procedures that awaited him in the medbay of the _Nemesis_. The comm had come suddenly, while he and his assistant had been out for a drive; Lord Megatron, founder of the Decepticon cause, had been brought off-line. Or he would have been - the fact that he still possessed a spark signature did not change that, by all practical means, their leader was out of commission. They had been debriefed prior to coming face-to-face with the 'patient', but the details had been hazy; Starscream had only provided them with a vague summary of the events that had led up to Megatron's condition and Soundwave had stared them down the entire time. And while the grounder was _accustomed_ to glances being thrown his way, the way the slender mech's posture had stiffened seemed hostile - _rude_ , in his opinion. No help there, whatsoever. Comatose cases were complex enough without involving dark energon ... this, Knock Out noted, had been 'conveniently' omitted from the report. Why, was no coincidence - most medics would never knowingly come within working distance of the substance. He didn't _need_ experience with the mythical blood of Unicron to know he had never wanted to come into contact with it - rumours of its properties on the living were horrific enough without the legends concerning its effects on the dead. It was too late to back out now, however; leave, and he’d be branded a traitor.

"We should … probably clean ‘im up first …"

He gazed up at Breakdown, opposite his end of the medical berth. Megatron’s husk lay between them, hooked up to various life support systems. With no better suggestion to go on, he nods.

"I _suppose_ you’re right …"

Breakdown, diligent as ever, begins work immediately. Knock Out, however, continues to think. There had to be a clue _somewhere_ as to where to start. As he ruminates, he watches his assistant's progress; the motions of the rotary buffer are fascinating as they glide over the former gladiator’s ashen form. His brutish partner had a unique skill and was the more expert of the two when it came to buffing - within kliks, the charred surface that coated the silver mech has started to fade, revealing the luster that lay below in streaks. It just so happens that, as he’s leaning in for a closer look, Knock Out catches glimpse of something in the reflection of a cleared patch.

"… hold it. Stop, for a moment?"

The buffer halts, and Breakdown raises a brow, questioningly. Knock Out waves, dismissively.

"You have yet to explore your quarters, don’t you? Go familiarize yourself - I’ll take over for you until you've settled in."

Reluctantly, his assistant relinquishes the tool and heads out into the hall; Knock Out can tell the other is less than convinced of his motives.

_You worry too much_.

Satisfied with his solitude, Knock Out continues buffing where Breakdown had left off, until he’s cleared an expanse of sufficient size on the warlord's armor. A _mirror_. Polishing the area until he can make out every loving scrape on his collar, the medic sets the tool down and begins to preen - specifically, in the area surrounding his grill. No _wonder_ Soundwave had been fixated on him ... so much for first impressions ...

"And here I thought I got _all_ the bugs out.”


End file.
